


I Shouldn't Feel This Way

by xanderdaqueer



Series: UKUS Pirate AU [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arthur denying feelings, Arthur is confused, Arthur scared of love, BDSM themes, Fluff, M/M, Masochism, Pirate AU, Pirate captain Arthur, Sadism, Slave Alfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderdaqueer/pseuds/xanderdaqueer
Summary: Arthur struggles to comprehend what his feelings for his slave are.





	I Shouldn't Feel This Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mcwollybob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcwollybob/gifts).



        Arthur wasn't scared by many things. Over the course of his life as a pirate captain he had hardened himself to most things that would terrify other, normal people. So, of course, he was extremely unnerved when he realized how terrified he was of something: his feelings. Never would he have imagined that a simple slave would cause so much anxiety. 

        At first, he thought it was just lust. It had been from the start. Alfred was just a thing to be used at Arthur's leisure. Alfred would be forced to take anything Arthur gave him, whether that was his cock or the whip. Arthur wasn't scared that he liked seeing Alfred writhing in pain beneath him, he wasn't scared of his desire for power and the begging for mercy. He wasn't scared to use Alfred. 

        But he was scared of how, on one quiet night as he watched Alfred sleeping, the pang of affection that hit his chest. He was scared of the smile that lit up Alfred's face when Arthur placed a small figurine upon his desk in his room. He was scared of the way that he would now bring new little trinkets back to the ship whenever he and his crew had a successful raid. He was scared of the way that those eyes made his stomach bloom with butterflies, and the way that Alfred's tongue stuck out whenever he was concentrating really hard. He was scared of how attached he was becoming to his slave.

        What had started as just a feeling of affection quickly blossomed into something more, and Arthur had ignored it, hoping that it would go away. Yet another night, as he thrust his way through an orgasm and spilled himself into the younger man, he almost found himself saying the words "I love you" and he knew that he was fucked. 

        He had fallen in love with the American.

        And he hated it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me with that gay shit amirite  
> Tumblr: @xanderdaqueer  
> Art Insta: @artsyqueerboy


End file.
